


let the memory live again

by fictionalexistences



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, and kano just vibing, oofurixmas2020, this is 1.5k words of mihashi thinking too loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: Kano and Mihashi accidentally meet up again. It goes better than expected.
Relationships: Kanou Shuugo & Mihashi Ren, Kanou Shuugo/Mihashi Ren
Kudos: 2





	let the memory live again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sukekou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukekou/gifts).



> for jill! i'm always a sucker for kanomiha,,hope you enjoy the fic ! <3

It's peaceful here in the park. It's a quaint little place, only occupied by small families who live nearby. A lazy Sunday seemed like the perfect opportunity for Mihashi to visit this place, especially since he was staying with his cousin this weekend.

Wooden benches are scattered around the park, spring flowers of every color sprouting up in colorful bursts. They're nice to look at, but not what he's looking for. His feet carry him on instinct, and he doesn't realize where he is until his shoes start to kick up fine grains of soil.

It's a little nook of the park, hidden away behind some greenery. It was stunning in the sun, a black fence shooting up to one side and a couple old crates set up on the right. The area practically brimmed with nostalgia. After all, it was the place Mihashi had spent hours practicing his pitching.

He's so lost in thought, drifting through memories of his childhood that the voice behind him almost gives him a heart attack.

"Mihashi?" The boy in question yelps, whipping around and stumbling back in the same movement. It's a miracle that Mihashi didn't fall straight on the floor from that odd maneuver, but baseball had really improved his balance. He doesn't expect to see an awfully familiar face in front of him.

Kano stands in front of him, just as surprised as Mihashi feels. His hair is ruffled, brown eyes the same warm shade as they were last time Mihashi saw him. 

He can't help himself from smiling, wide. "Shuu-chan!"

He almost sighs in relief at the sight of his old friend, thankful it was him and not a vague acquaintance. Mihashi would have died if he had bumped into anyone else on his old team, but Kano's presence only made him feel giddy. "W-what are you doing here?"

Kano looks unnaturally bashful, not at all the confident, stubborn, yet dorky persona he usually shows. It's as if their roles are reversed, the light pink painting his cheeks usually one that Mihashi wears. "I come down here sometimes. To, uh, practice." He mutters.

The orange-haired boy cocks his head, then turns to survey the area once more. On second glance, it seems to have been well-taken care of. Instead of the old duct tape they had first used to set up a strike zone, there was an actual guide set up.

"Mihashi." Sharp brown eyes lock onto him, and the light-haired boy would have cowered if Kano had said his name in anything other than quiet yearning. Mihashi lifts his hand in a half-hearted wave, but it still gets Kano to smile a bit. They don't say anything.

"Wanna throw around the ball for a while?" The brunette gestures towards the old mitts laying by the battered crates. Mihashi hesitates, for just a moment, but this is Kano. The Kano who lived right across the street, the one his cousin idolized, the one who played baseball and wanted to pitch _just_ as much as he did. Mihashi can't say no to him, so he doesn't.

They stand several meters away from each other, but even with the distance, Mihashi can barely bring himself to meet Kano's eyes. So instead, he focuses on the comforting feel of the ball sliding perfectly into his glove, and even better, how to felt to _pitch_.

Mihashi missed this. Maybe not his old team—not when his new one felt like home, like _family_ —but he definitely missed Kano. It's been weeks since they last had a real conversation, but ever since their game, Mihashi found himself looking for Kano whenever it was certain that the Mihoshi team would be there.

He wasn't sure if he should say anything. Kano looks content throwing the ball back and forth, but Mihashi has so many things he wants to ask. He wants to talk about their win, about their practices, about their games, about _baseball_. He wants to ask how Kano's been, how his parents are. Mihashi wants to befriend the boy who played baseball with him throughout middle school, who never argued despite being a great—probably better—pitcher, who was the only person who wanted to be his friend too.

It reminds Mihashi of middle school, when he was still just as awkward but a little more clumsy, and less aware of what people thought of him. When he was just a little more naïve.

The next time Kano catches the ball, he stops. The brunette doesn't wind his arm back to throw it towards him. No, instead, Kano pauses. He looks just as awkward as Mihashi feels when he walks over to him, and Mihashi only has a moment to be sad it's over, before Kano asks—

"Hey, can we talk?"

The orange-haired boy looks at him, a little bit of shock and a little bit of confusion. It's not what Mihashi expected, and the way Kano sounds determined makes him want to jump five feet into the air. But it's a chance to talk to Kano, and wasn't he just wishing for one? Mihashi nods furiously, and hopes that his blush isn't too obvious.

Kano starts talking as they walk towards the street, towards his block. Mihashi walks with him, and they're side-by-side once more. It's been a while since they've walked home together, that's for sure. How long has it been, since they had a conversation like this?

"How have you been?", he asks. It's clear Kano's hesitant, probably not trying to spook him. The brunette keeps glancing down, and for a moment, Mihashi wonders if he did anything wrong. The orange-haired boy looks at him with wide, curious eyes, but answers. "Good. Everyone at Nishiura been really nice. I really like it there."  


It's a good answer, if the way Kano's lips quirk up mean anything. He lets them walk a couple paces in comfortable silence, before breaking it.

  
"How… how is everyone?"

Mihashi looks at him, and the brunette bits his lip as he tries to answer. He looks… concerned? Conflicted? Frustrated? Mihashi isn't really sure. He's not good at reading people; that's Abe's job. Still, Mihashi doesn't say anything as he waits for Kano.

"Fine, I guess." He brushes past the topic of Mihashi's old team—their old team, instead going on about a baseball match they played last month. Mihashi doesn't mind, even though he had watched all of Kano's games already. To satisfy his own curiosity and study the other teams, of course.

If he focused a little more when his friend went up to bat, well, no one could fault him. For years, Mihashi had practiced and practiced until he could be someone Mihoshi could be proud to call their pitcher. Kano had been the perfect motivator, the perfect rival. He had seemed light years away, unattainable, back when they were in middle school. It was an undisputed belief that Kano was the better pitcher of the two, even if the only one who didn't believe it was Kano himself. But that practice match, it had proved something.

But he didn't want that something would be at the cost of their friendship.

Plus, it would be a lie if Mihashi said he didn't miss Kano. Outside the occasional meet at a baseball game or seeing him around the neighborhood, they hadn't really talked. Mihashi had never built up the courage to speak to him after their game, and Kano…

His eyes flicker over to the brunette, who's looking forward. A warmth blooms in his chest. Mihashi is glad they can still talk like this, about meaningless battles and . It's like a breath of fresh air, knowing they still have childhood memories to carry them through their clumsy attempts at a friendship.

Even if they don't do it quite right, as long as Kano can reach out a hand, Mihashi will take it.

Before he knows it, they're back at Kano's place. Ruri's is just across the street, the distance between them so small that it'll be a painful reminder once Mihashi returns back home.

He's about to voice his goodbye, eyes finally going up to meet Kano's, when the brunette interrupts him by grabbing his hand.

Mihashi lets out a squeak, jolting slightly. He's still not too used to the casual touches, but even with his teammates' help, nothing could have prepared him for Kano _holding his hands in his own_. They're awfully warm, and the spring warmth must be getting to Mihashi because everything feels much too warm. His cheeks must be flaming red, and he wonders if he should pull away yet because it's been at least a minute, but with the way Kano is staring at him, as intense and observing as always, Mihashi isn't so sure.

"Mihashi, you're enough. Remember that, okay?" Kano smiles at him, as if he sees someone worthy. And it lights something within him. Once again, Mihashi wants to be better. He wants to improve, and keep improving alongside Kano. He wants them _both_ to succeed, maybe not together, but succeed nonetheless. He doesn't know where all these immense feelings come from, but they're there, and Mihashi isn't quite sure what that all means.

Maybe he could find out.

**Author's Note:**

> did i get the title from cats the musical? yes, yes i did.
> 
> ty for reading, kudos/comment if you enjoyed !! :)


End file.
